A little bit of company
by MeriGo-round
Summary: Nami has a nightmare and decides to spend the night by her captain's side. I know it's not very original, but it's a One-Shot, so you should be concerned with things that are more fun than the plot ;) Luffy x Nami, something between lime and lemon


Here it finally is! The translation of my one-shot "Un poco de compañía". It's partially a translation, partially newly written, so don't be surprised if you read the original before and find it to be different. As you know, One Piece is not my invention, hope you enjoy the story anyway :p

* * *

**A little bit of company**

She woke with a start, shaken with anxiety. It was dark, which wasn't surprising since it was in the middle of the night, but upon that nightmare that had just been tormenting her, she felt her heart thundering in her chest. She couldn't shake that feeling that something could just grab her out of the dark at any moment.

The dim light of the moon fell into the boys' quarters as the hatch was opened silently and a delicate silhouette began making it's way down, remaining unnoticed though due to everyone being soundly asleep. Climbing down the pegs she closed the hatch again, shutting out every light; and for the first time since she had made her way to come here, Nami got to stop and actually think.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep alone, she didn't _want_ to. What she didn't know though was what other options she had. She had come to this room, but was she really going to join one of her Nakama in one of their hammocks?

Nami wasn't very fond of the idea that the snores of a bunch of pirates were comforting her, yet truth was that those wheezes and snores and voices that filled this dark room were sounds that she could identify as her Nakama's and it made her feel more at ease.

Still sceptical about her own intentions she tried to think this through:

Zoro of course would throw her out of his hammock in a heartbeat.

Joining Sanji certainly wasn't an option – for obvious reasons.

And about Usopp... if she crept with him, he'd probably swallow his tongue at the scare.

It was another fact that she wasn't quite fond of, but it seemed that the circumstances left her no choice but to stay with her captain. It was the only option aside from going back to her room – alone.

Nami gave it another thought... and truthfully, it actually didn't seem that much of a bad idea at all. Luffy loved her and at the same time he wasn't showing a lot of interest in girls. He probably wouldn't mind if she was joining him, but also wasn't going to harass her.

Soundlessly she started sneaking up to her target. She knew the room very well and facilely made it to Luffy's hammock in no time, the lack of light hardly being a hindrance to her. Nami was an excellent navigator afterall, her sense of direction never failing her whatever the situation. She held a grasp of the hammock and, being also an experienced thief, skillfully slid to her captain's side without agitating the hammock nor him.

It wasn't until she reached for the blanket that Luffy started stirring a little, now waking up slowly. Gently she put a hand on his shoulder, whispering to him softly to prevent from startling the boy.

"Don't worry Luffy, it's just me."

"...Nami?" He too was whispering, his voice still sounding half-asleep.

"I can't sleep. Let me stay here with you for a little while ~please?"

"But-"

"Shhh... let's just go to sleep."

The girl didn't want to give Luffy a chance to reconsider and maybe ask her to leave. Right now she just really needed the comfort. She turned around, snuggling up to her Nakama with her back to his front, enjoying the warmth that was radiating from his body and how his closeness made her feel at ease.

o-o-o

Luffy had been considerably surprised waking up to find his navigator by his side. Still, it seemed like she was serious about wanting to stay for the night and he for his part simply didn't mind. All of his Nakama were very dear to the young pirate so if one of them was asking him for something simple like that, who was he to turn them down? Besides, just letting her stay by his side while being asleep wasn't a very difficult task. Or at least that's what he thought...

Luffy only realised his mistake when a familiar sensation began to come over him, very much against his will.

_No, no! Why did this have to be happening now?!_

He knew this sensation well enough. However, it had only occurred once in a while when he had woken up in the mornings. _Never_ before had it happened to him in the middle of the night and Luffy couldn't help but think that fate itself must be hating him for the only time being in this particular moment.

Either way, the young man didn't have the slightest idea how his company would react if she discovered his 'situation'. And truthfully, he really wasn't keen on waiting to find out. Surely Nami would beat the crap out of him and charge him so much that if they were to find another treasure, there wouldn't be a single Beri left for him. And how was he gonna buy a bronze statue without money?

o-o-o

The two of them had been lying in the hammock together for a while and it was just when Nami was about to find sweet sleep again, that Luffy started fidgeting behind her. First she tried to ignore it, figuring he would quiet down once he was comfortable, soon though she realised that he wasn't just readjusting - he was attempting to scootch away. Obviously the boy had somehow managed to disremember the fact that the physics of a hammock don't really indulge having people lying apart and promptly his actions resulted in him tumbling back to the girl's side.

Even after this let-down Luffy didn't seem to quiet down. It wasn't long until Nami noticed that little pest moving to roll over where he would then be facing away from her.

This time it was Nami who didn't permit his intentions; and the boy flinched notably when her voice informed him of the fact that she was still awake.

"Luffy, stop it already! _Please,_ I need some sleep!"

Giving point to her words, the girl reached behind her to take a hold of his wrist and pull his arm around her waist. This imposed embrace had two very pleasant side effects for her. First it kept the little nuisance from moving about so that finally she would be able to go to sleep. Secondly she had been caught a little off guard by how cold it was in a hammock as opposed to her very comfortable bed, so having Luffy's body close provided her with that warmth that made her feel so wonderfully cosy.

Following Nami's will the two of them were now staying still like that and soon neither of them could tell if the other was still awake.

The young woman couldn't deny just how much she enjoyed the company. Contentedly she squeezed Luffy's hand a little and snuggled up closer into his embrace. It was then that she noticed something that she truly hadn't been expecting... but maybe her captain wasn't all that oblivious to the other sex after all.

She couldn't exactly tell why, but all of a sudden Nami felt very compelled to verify her theory. Carefully she pretended to be moving in her sleep. She was only wearing a long shirt over some panties while Luffy was in nothing but boxers, those flimsy textiles not masking a thing when she pressed her body against the young man behind her, carefully pushing her butt against his groin.

Somehow Nami was a little content when she felt that she had been right. That was _definitely_ an erection now trapped between the the two – and he was already so hard! She felt Luffy wince a little at the contact, a small gasp escaping his throat, making her shiver in delight.

She had by no means been planning for this, yet she couldn't deny that the situation got her considerably excited. There was not a bit of light and the two weren't even facing each other. All that there was, was the sensation of their barely clothed bodies pressed against each other in the dark and voiceless sounds (as to not wake the others) drawn from their throats.

Once more the girl shifted carefully, this time beginning to delicately rub her bottom against her captain's arousal continuously, still not uttering a single word or explanation. And once more her actions made Luffy gasp, from both the scare as well as the sensation. First Nami felt the boy withdraw his hips nervously, after only a short while though it seemed that his body wasn't fully obeying him anymore as he began pushing his lower half against his company needily every other moment, the grip around her waist tightening to keep her close.

Wordlessly Nami kept teasing him in this manner for a while, enjoying the reactions of the boy that she had at her mercy, heat beginning to accumulate between their bodies. Soon though she longed to really touch that enticing firmness pushing against her from behind.

Wanting to prepare Luffy gradually, Nami slowly began trailing her fingers up the arm that was holding her, making him shiver from the feather light touch. Then she swiftly slid her own arm under his and between their bodies. Luffy hadn't tensed to hinder her intentions, he also hadn't lifted his arm to make it easier for her though. If it wasn't for his slightly laboured breathing and the tremble of his body, one could have believed that he was still asleep. _Maybe he's trying to pretend just that_, Nami thought with a little bit of amusement.

With her hand now between them the young woman began to descend at a moderate pace. She passed her fingertips over her captain's toned chest and abs, thoroughly enjoying the feel of firm muscles underneath them, as well as how her touch made the boy soon squirm anxiously. Torturing him she took her sweet time, her fingers inching downwards until they reached that desired spot at last; and when she slid her hand in his shorts and grazed the hot tip softly, Luffy winced notably at the touch, his voice escaping him with a small whimper.

The girl didn't hesitate to go further down now, finally wrapping her hand around his whole shaft and soon she began to pump him slowly. Upon his size and firmness in her hand a fluttering rush went through Nami's stomach and quickly that feeling wandered further down to morph into a longing, throbbing between her legs.

o-o-o

Upon those incredible feelings that the hand of his navigator was causing him, Luffy soon wasn't sure if he would be able to hold back his voice much longer. Desperate he shoved his head forward, burying his face in the girl's neck to try and smother any sound that may escape his throat while he felt soft hair and heated skin brush against his cheek.

This was so utterly different from when he touched himself. Feeling someone else's hand on him excited him so much more and the heat of the girl's body pressed against his made his mind cloud until all that he could truly feel was pleasure. He had absolutely no clue why Nami would be doing this to him, but frankly, at this precise moment her reasons didn't really matter all that much to him either. There was that familiar knot starting to form in his stomach and he felt how close he was for it to burst if only he could get just a little bit more friction! Finally the instinct took over completely and he began pushing his member into the delicate hand that was caressing him. Luffy could feel his grip around the girl's waist tighten involuntarily. A bit more, just a little bit more...

...that was when Nami drew away her hand, leaving the boy in utter frustration. _She couldn't be stopping now! Getting this far without release was torture!_ Luffy's thoughts began to cloud over with neediness. _Maybe he could finish himself... Would Nami get pissed if he did?_

Suddenly the pirate felt his navigator take a hold of his wrist once more, drawing away his chance of going through with his intentions. In the dark she began guiding him to run his hand downwards her body, before sliding it inside her own panties. As the girl made him touch her, Luffy felt heat and moisture between the tender legs, the sensation for some reason adding unbearably to his own state.

Nami soon made him move his hand by her will as her hips rocked back and forth to grind against those fingers that were caressing her. Her heated body kept contorting sensually at the touches of her captain's hand, pushing back against Luffy's form as well as his own needy arousal every so often.

Then suddenly he had the feeling as if his fingers entered something. It was the same moment that he felt Nami's body squirm against him passionately while the unfamiliar sensation around his fingers as well as the girl's comportment made his member throb painfully. She kept moving his hand and he felt how, along slick lubrication, his fingers kept sliding out and back inside that warm and absolutely tantalizing tightness.

Luffy pressed the girl's form against his own, his instincts soon leading him to abandon her lead and move his hand on his own, caressing that spot however he thought that she would want him to. He felt the young woman writhe and pant quietly at his touches, once in a while squeezing his hand with her thies involuntarily. It didn't take long for Nami to reach her climax, her body soon trembling against him fiercely as she tried to suppress her voice.

In the dark Luffy listened to the girl's laboured breathing for a moment before instinctively moving his hand back up to wrap his arm around her waist once more, following two different intentions: To calm the girl that seemed so agitated all of a sudden and - he wasn't particularly proud of that - to peg her slender form even closer against him so that he could grind his by now painfully erect member against her needily.

o-o-o

Nami had enjoyed torturing the impatient boy a little, but she realised that he too needed to find release... badly. She didn't want their Nakama to discover their actions though so she really didn't like the idea of having Luffy getting both of them soiled.

Affectionately Nami lifted the boy's arm from her waist, allowing her to turn over; and finally the two found themselves face to face with the other, even when they could not see one another in the dark. The young navigator placed her head underneath her captain's chin and a hand on his chest, noting his elevated heartbeat and the feel of his bare skin covered with a little sweat.

Then Nami began to move down, this time with her whole body. The hammock did complicate the action a little, yet she managed to scramble down just enough to close in on the boy's throbbing arousal. One more time she stroked him slowly before licking his glans in a foreboding manner, so Luffy wouldn't be startled by the foreign sensation that was going to follow.

o-o-o

He didn't know why Nami had slid further down... but when he felt something hot and wet engulf his cock, Luffy went straight to heaven! Pleasure shot from his crotch through his whole body unexpectedly, making him burst almost immediately. Since his Nakama's neck wasn't in reach anymore, he was forced to press his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from crying out wantonly as the sensation shook his whole body.

Then finally all of his muscles relaxed again and the young pirate melted into his hammock with a feeling of immense satisfaction. He didn't know what Nami had just done to him but whatever it was... she sure knew to do it well!

Soon the girl returned face to face with him again and then, unsuspectedly, Luffy felt lips against his for only a brief, but exhilarating moment. As the girl drew away from him, she left an unfamiliar and somewhat funny taste lingering on his lips. Nami quickly snuggled up close to him, making herself comfortable in his arms once again and Luffy didn't hesitate to hug his Nakama to himself contentedly, until both of them found long-awaited sleep at last.

The sun had hardly begun to rise when a delicate silhouette slid through the hatch of the men's quarters; almost unnoticed. Still half-asleep Luffy inwardly chuckled at the silent escape of his navigator with affection, before he heard the rest of his Nakama beginning to stir and yawn as they slowly woke one after another.


End file.
